tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Fifth Turtle
[[Datei:TMNTA_Special_11_000.jpg|thumb|300px|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures Special'' #11]]The Fifth Turtle ("Der fünfte Turtle") ist eine Geschichte aus der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures-Comicserie von Archie Comics. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: Winter 1994 * Ausgabe: TMNT Adventures Special ''#11 * '''Story': Steve Sullivan und Brian Thomas * Zeichnungen: Brian Thomas * Text: Gary Fields *'Farben': Barry Grossman *'Bearbeitungen': Dean Clarrain *'Lebensmittel-Belieferungen': S. Fullop und V Gorelick Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "A Perfect Evening" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Megadeath, Part 1" Vorkommende Charaktere * thumb|200px|Once more: The Grem!April O’Neil * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael * Splinter **Hamato Yoshi (erwähnt) * Genterprises/Mergenterprises ** Perri Grey ** Dr. Melvin Koss ** Tim London *thumb|200px|Mutants Assemble!die Grem **M'Dar ("Number One") **B'Zar ("Number Two") **E'Vel, der Mutant *Oyuki Mashimi *Ninjara (Cameo) *Shredder (erwähnt) *May East (erwähnt) *Kato Li (erwähnt) *Johnny Yen (erwähnt) * Carol Sagan (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|180px|Happy Birthday!Eines Abends kehrt Splinter mit einer Schachtel seiner Lieblingspizza ins Kanalversteck zurück, um sie sich ganz alleine einzuverleiben, da die Turtles das Heim für einen Besuch bei April verlassen haben. Seine Ankunft wird jedoch erwartet, und als er durch die Tür ins traute Heim treten will, wird er vollkommen überrumpelt - und zwar von den Turtles, April, Oyuki und Ninjara, die ihm mit einer Überraschungsparty alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschen! Die Turtles haben seine Gewohnheit, exakt diese Pizza zu bestellen, falls er alleine sein würde, ausgenutzt und sich von ihrem Freund in der Pizzeria Bescheid geben lassen, sobald Splinter seine Bestellung durchgeben würde; der angebliche Besuch bei April war nur eine Finte, um diesen Empfang vorzubereiten. thumb|left|180px|Eine Idee entstehtErfreut und gerührt von dieser Geste lässt Splinter sich mit Freuden von seiner Familie feiern. Als sie bei der anschließenden Plauderei über ihre Abenteuer darauf zu sprechen kommen, wie April sich einst in einen Riesenroboter verwandelt hat,''April O'Neil: The May East Saga'' #1 wird Splinter beim Stichwort "Verwandlung" an seine einstige menschliche Form erinnert und wird für einen Moment melancholisch. Dieser Anblick bringt April auf den Gedanken, wie hart es für Splinter in all den Jahren als Mutant gewesen sein muss, und sie fasst daher den Entschluss, ihm wieder zu seiner alten Gestalt zu helfen. Am nächsten Tag, als Oyuki ihren Freund Kato Li im Krankenhaus besuchen geht, sucht April im Computernetz nach einem Artikel, den sie vor einem Jahr gelesen hat und in dem von einer Firma namens Genterprises berichtet wird, die ein Mittel gegen Giftmüll entwickelt hat. Dieses Serum soll auch bei unnatürlichen Mutationen wirksam sein, und daher erhofft sie sich von diesem Mittel, dass es auch bei Splinter zur Umkehrung seiner Mutation eingesetzt werden kann. [[Datei:TMNTA_Special_11_007-008.jpg|thumb|240px|Seltsame Dinge bei Mergenterprises]]April sucht sogleich das Hauptlabor der Firma auf, welche sich jedoch inzwischen auf Mergenterprises umgetauft hat. Im Gebäude wird sie von einer jungen Praktikantin namens Perri Grey, der sie ihre Visite angekündigt hatte, empfangen; doch ehe die beiden Frauen zu einem Rundgang durch die Anlage aufbrechen können, taucht der Leiter des Konzerns, Dr. Melvin Koss, auf. Dieser erklärt April extrem unwirsch, dass Führungen durch die Anlage und Interviews von den neuen Eigentümern der Firma unterbunden worden sind, und macht Perri daraufhin den Vorwurf, das neueste Memo über diese Bestimmungen nicht gelesen zu haben. Als April sich unverrichteter Dinge entfernen will, bemerkt sie an einem Lieferantentor einen Wagen mit der Aufschrift Acme Bäckerei, doch den Fahrer, der gerade ein Fass mit einem Gefahrenaufkleber für Giftstoffe ins Gebäude karrt, identifiziert sie als Tim London, einen ehemaligen Handlanger des Shredders! thumb|180px|left|Zwei Spioninnen, ein ZielDa sie nun Lunte gewittert hat, kehrt April noch in der selben Nacht heimlich zurück und wird am Ladedock Zeugin, wie London sich nach erledigter Lieferung von Koss verabschiedet. Sie schleicht sich durch die Tür, die die beiden Männer benutzt haben, ins Gebäude, doch auf ihrem Streifzug stößt sie regelrecht mit Perri Grey zusammen, die sich ebenfalls heimlich hier aufhält. Perri erzählt April, dass sie ebenfalls von seltsamen Vorgängen bei Mergenterprises Wind bekommen hat und diesen selbst auf die Schliche kommen will; unter diesem gemeinsamen Ziel tun sich die beiden jungen Frauen zusammen und schleichen sich zu Koss' Büro. Durch die Tür bekommen sie ein Gespräch zwischen Koss und einem ungesehenen Teilnehmer mit, in dem es um ein bevorstehendes Mutagen-/Antimutagen-Experiment geht, für welches sie noch Testexemplare benötigen. thumb|180px|Die gewaltsame VerwandlungAls April das zu hören bekommt, will sie auf der Stelle den Rückzug antreten, um die Polizei zu holen; doch genau in dem Moment werden sie von einem Alien - einem Grem"The Wrath of the Fire God" - beim Lauschen erwischt. April schlägt das Alien nieder und tritt zusammen mit Perri eiligst die Flucht an, doch der Lärm hat Koss und seine Gesprächspartner - zwei weitere Grem - auf sie aufmerksam gemacht. Die beiden Grem verlieren keine Zeit, verwandeln sich in ihre Feuerform und fangen April und Perri in einer Plastikfolie ein. Die beiden Frauen werden von den Aliens und Koss ins Labor des Konzerns verschleppt und in Käfige gesperrt; und nachdem die Grem sich Plastikfolien über ihre Hände und Köpfe gezogen haben, bringen sie zwei Tiere, die Koss bereitgestellt hat, mit April und Perri in Berührung. Danach bespritzen sie die beiden Frauen mit dem von London gelieferten Mutagen, und unter entsetzlichen Qualen verwandeln ihre Opfer sich in Tiermutanten - April in eine Schildkröte und Perri in ein Flughörnchen. thumb|left|240px|Die Flucht aus dem MutantenlaborZufrieden mit dem Erfolg des Experiments an ihren menschlichen Versuchsobjekten bereiten die Grem nun eine Erprobung des Antimutagens an den beiden Frauen und einen anschließenden Mutationstest an einem der ihren vor. Während die Aliens zusammen mit Koss das Labor verlassen, erholt April sich als Erste vom Schock ihrer Transmutation, und sie und Perri nutzen die Eigenschaften ihrer neuen Gestalten - April ihren scharfen Schnabel, und Perri ihre flexible Skelettstruktur -, um aus ihren Käfigen zu entkommen. Über die Luftschächte des Gebäudes gelangen sie aufs Dach, von wo aus Perri sich und April mit ihren neuen Gleitfähigkeiten sicher zu Boden befördert; danach bringt April ihre Leidensgenossin zum Versteck der Turtles. Nachdem sie ihren entgeisterten Freunden von ihrer Situation berichtet hat, rüsten die Turtles, Splinter, April und Perri sich aus, um den Grem und ihren Machenschaften ein für alle Mal das Handwerk zu legen. thumb|210px|The Incredible Muta-GremInzwischen bei Mergenterprises bereiten die Grem, die von Aprils und Perris Flucht nichts bemerkt haben, sich auf die Zusammenmischung und Verabreichung des Antimutagens an den beiden Frauen vor. Doch ehe es dazu kommt, platzen die Mutanten ins Labor, und es beginnt ein wildes Handgemenge mit den beiden anwesenden Grem. Diese werden von den Turtles schließlich überwältigt, doch dann rufen sie ihren dritten Genossen zu Hilfe, der durch das Mutagen und den Kontakt mit einer außerirdischen Tierrasse zu einem superstarken Koloss mutiert ist. thumb|left|180px|Mutagen-FeuerwehrWährend Splinter und die Turtles sich erneut auf die Grem stürzen, hält April Perri davon ab, ihnen zu folgen, und stattdessen beginnen die beiden an der Vervollständigung des Antimutagens zu arbeiten. Nachdem sie das Ooze zur halbfertigen Mischung hinzugegeben haben, nehmen sie einen Schlauch, der am Tank angebracht ist, und spritzen den mutierten Grem mit Antimutagen voll, bis dieser wieder seine ursprüngliche Form angenommen hat; und die beiden anderen werden von den Turtles per Handarbeit erledigt. Daraufhin verfrachten die Turtles die drei geschlagenen Außerirdischen zu ihrem auf dem Grundstück versteckten Schiff, programmieren dessen Steuercomputer um und schießen dann die unwillkommenen Eindringlinge wieder in den Weltraum zurück. thumb|180px|Perris OpferDie Turtles kehren nach getaner Arbeit ins Labor zurück, wo Perri ihnen mitteilen kann, dass Dr. Koss sich nach seiner Gehirnwäsche durch die Grem inzwischen wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung befindet; jedoch hat sie auch eine Hiobsbotschaft zu verkünden: Vom Antimutagen ist nur noch genug übrig geblieben, um eine einzige Person zurückzuverwandeln. Die Turtles, die nur ein Leben als Mutanten gekannt haben, lehnen diese Chance selbstredend ab; ebenso Splinter, der sich trotz seiner Melancholie mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden hat. April bietet Perri an, das Mittel selbst zu nehmen; doch stattdessen bespritzt Perri April damit und verwandelt sie damit wieder in ihre alte Gestalt zurück. Als Gründe für diese Entscheidung erklärt Perri, dass 1) sie weit weniger von der Öffentlichkeit vermisst werden wird als April, 2) dass sie die Hoffnung hat, das Antimutagen irgendwann neu herstellen zu können, und 3) dass sie den Vorteil, nun endlich fliegen (bzw. gleiten) zu können, nicht so schnell wieder aufgeben möchte. Und so endet die Geschichte mit einem befreiten Lachen für alle Beteiligten - auch wenn Michelangelo Aprils Schildkrötengestalt doch ein wenig zu vermissen beginnt. Trivia *thumb|200px|Die fehlenden zwei SeitenZwischen den Seiten 18 und 21 der Originalausgabe fehlen zwei Seiten, die erst später online publiziert wurden. *In dem Bild, in dem Splinter von seiner Familie mit seiner Geburtstagsparty überrascht wird, ist in einer Ecke hinter Oyuki die Version des Zeitzepters aus dem 1993 Film zu sehen. *Splinter feierte bereits im Band #45 (am 11. Mai) Geburtstag; daher findet diese Geschichte ungefähr ein Jahr später statt. In anderen Medien *Zu Beginn der Micro-Series-Geschichte ''April'' in den IDW Comics erleidet April einen Albtraum, in dem sie eine Schildkrötenmutantin ist, als eine wahrscheinliche Referenz zu dieser Geschichte. Neudruckversionen * Siehe auch *"Der Turtles Fan" (Englisch: "The Fifth Turtle") Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Archie) Kategorie:Comics: Sonderbände und Specials